The insane talkshow!
by TriggerHappy
Summary: Dares, thruth, questions and prank calls. It's all here. Review and place a request. Let's turture the characters from zoids! Yeah!
1. Default Chapter

TriggerHappy's first super-insane/evil fic!  
  
(I'll change the title someday)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TH: Welcome to my show!  
  
Audience: * Cheer*  
  
TH: Shut up! * glares*  
  
Audience: * silence*  
  
TH: Okay . . . * sits in her chair* In this show, you can ask dares, make phone pranks, ask  
  
truths or just questions to all the zoid characters.  
  
Some random guy from the audience: * shouts* You suck!  
  
TH: Really? * presses little red button on her chair and too giant spiders appear, dragging  
  
the guy away* That's what happens to you if you insult me or get me annoyed ( which  
  
happens very often) Beware!  
  
Lugia: * waves her hands frantically over her head form the audience*  
  
TH: * looks at Lugia* What?  
  
Lugia: I wanna host the show too!  
  
TH: * rolls eyes* Fine! Everybody meet Lugia, known as ssp, known as Alicia, know as  
  
etc . . . * presses button and another chair appears on stage*  
  
Lugia: Yeah! * gets on chair*.  
  
TH: Don't forget to review so I can write more chapters. No flames or you die! * glare*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ciao! 


	2. ONLY ONE QUESTION?

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids!  
  
TH: Sorry I didn't update!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
TH: You people really don't wanna ask questions do you?  
  
Lugia: Welcome to our show!  
  
Audience: * Cheers*  
  
TH: SILENCE! LUGIA YOU STUPID LINE STEALER!  
  
Lugia: All the time! * grin*  
  
TH: Anywho. . . we got a question here by . . . . Ancient Zoidian. He\She asks . . . .  
  
Lugia: BRING IN THE CHARACTERS FIRST!  
  
TH: DON'T SHOUT!  
  
Lugia: Fine! * turn head away* I'm not talking to you anymore.  
  
TH: All for the best. Anyhow, here are Leena and . . . . * looks at card* Harry!  
  
* Robotis spiders bring in the characters, which are dumped in chairs*  
  
TH: The question is . . . . Harry, do you love Leena for her body or for her personality?  
  
Harry: What the hell am I doing here?  
  
TH: Answer the question! * growl*  
  
Harry: Okay okay!  
  
Leena: * suspicious glance at Harry and TH*  
  
Harry: It's definitely NOT her personality! So . . . it's her body!  
  
Leena: Why you little son of a bitch!  
  
Harry: It's the truth! You know you could use being a bit nicer!  
  
Leena: You will die!  
  
Harry: * runs for his poor little useless life*  
  
Leena: GRAAAAAAAH! * runs after him.  
  
Harry: * somewhere in the background* Leena my love! I didn't mean it!  
  
Leena: * also somewhere in the background* I shall kill you! * gunfire is heard, followed  
  
by the sound of a Harry's dead body being dropped.*  
  
TH: If there if ANY Harry fans out there, I'm sorry for his death, but we are here to bash  
  
people up! And I want to remind you that you can bash the New Century, Chaotic  
  
Century and the one after CC.  
  
Lugia: SHE HAD HER FINGERS CROSSED FOR THE FIRST PART!  
  
TH: Liar!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Review! 


	3. Slap me Hard

The insane talkshow.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TH: Welcome to our insane talk show! Because here, it doesn't matter if you're sane or not!  
  
Lugia: Pikaboo everybody!  
  
Audience: Awwwwww! * cheer*  
  
TH: Weirdos. . . anyways . . . Here's our first questioner: AMC 08. Now. . . * checks cards* Bring in BIT!  
  
* spiders bring in Bit Cloud, dumping him in a chair*  
  
TH: I just want to remind you that our characters resurrect, somehow miraculously, every time there is another question to ask or we start a new show.  
  
Bit: What am I doing here???? I'M INNOCENT!  
  
TH: They all say that . . . Anyway, you're here so someone special can ask you question!  
  
Bit: Who's special? Leena?  
  
Lugia: * jumps in front of camera* I'M SPECIAL!!!  
  
TH: * pushes her out of the way* You and I are supposed to stay sane. The others can become delinquents for all I care.  
  
Lugia: Okay! * sits in chair quietly*  
  
TH: So. . . AMC 08 asks: Bit how long have you liked Leena?  
  
Bit: I DON'T LIKE LEENA! * grumbles something about Harry*  
  
TH: Riiiiiiight. . . . Now, AMC 08 asks: Do you think your special for piloting a x zoid?(I think he is ^_^)  
  
Bit: Well . . . yes I am! I have talent.  
  
TH: It's all luck!  
  
Bit: TALENT!  
  
TH: LUCK  
  
Bit: TALENT!  
  
TH: LUCK!  
  
Bit: TALENT!  
  
TH: LUCK!  
  
Bit: TALENT!  
  
TH: LUCK!  
  
Bit: TALENT!  
  
Lugia: Break it up! AMC also asks: Is your last name really Cloud?  
  
Bit: Yup.  
  
TH: HAHA! YOU'RE A CLOUD!  
  
Lugia: Will you be quiet?  
  
TH: NO! I'm the creator of this show, after all!  
  
Lugia: Whatev! And finally, AMC says: On a scale of 1 to 10, I give you 8. Yay!  
  
Bit: That's nice of her. Now, I'd like to thanks my . . .  
  
TH: * whispers to Lugia* Get him out of here, hurry!  
  
Lugia: * whispers back* But you're in charge of the show!  
  
TH: Okay! * presses button and spiders take blabbering Bit away*  
  
Lugia: That's all for today, we hope you write us more questions or dares, anything you want! Just please try to write a question with your review!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bui bui! 


	4. Spiffy! Plenty of questions!

The insane talk show.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TH: Welcome to the insane talk show peeps!  
  
Lugia: We got loads of reviews!!! * is all happy*  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwwwww. CUTE! * cheer*  
  
TH: Shutup!  
  
Lugia: Our first questions/dares/truths/whatever else mentioned in the summary ARE FROM. . . * checks card* Spectral!!!!!  
  
TH: Gimme back me cards * snatches them away* So anywho, Spectral's (which I guess is a dare) first dare is: This one's for Ambient the red, break dancing, cookie eating, incredibly elusive organoid. Can you give him this strange box. . .what? It won't turn into a giant robot bent on capturing Ambient the second the box is open. . .really. . .  
  
Lugia: And here comes AMBIENT!!!! * Ambient is dropped into a chair by evil spiders that want to kill him but can't because TH didn't make them*  
  
TH: * hands Ambient the box*  
  
Ambient: * opens it and Spectral ( which I suspect is a girl, but please don't kill me if I'm wrong) pops out, hugging Ambient* WRAAAAAAAAAAA! ( translation: What the HELL is this?)  
  
Spectral: * takes Ambient away* Thankies for the organoid.  
  
TH: You're welcome. I just hope we don't need Ambient for the rest of the show. . . he's gonna be coughcoughbusycoughcough.  
  
Lugia: * rolls eyes*  
  
TH: So now, bring in Bit and Vega for the next question, also by Spectral.  
  
* Bit and Vega are brought in, only Vega isn't dumped into the chair, but  
put in gently, because the author likes him*  
  
TH: The question is: Do you two realise that I have stolen both of your zoids and that there is nothing you can do about it? If you want to try and get them back you have to get by my flamethrower * sets flamethrower to 'Amusing Death'*.  
  
Vega: MY BERSERK FURY!!!!!  
  
Bit: Gimme my Liger back.  
  
TH: Oooooooooooo! A threat! This ought to get interesting!  
  
* cruel laughter is heard from backround while Bit and Vega leave to get  
their zoids, arguing on how they should do it*  
  
TH: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. That was as boring as Lugia.  
  
Lugia: * wakes up* Huh? Wha? Hey!!  
  
TH: Ladies and Gentlemen, that was the series of woken up words you do every time you doze off.  
  
Audience: Woooooooooooooooooooooooooow * several camera flashes are seen from the audience*  
  
TH: Next reviewer is. . . * drums roll* Seighart!!!  
  
Lugia: Bring in Vega and Raven. * both are brought in, but Vega mutters something about zoids now, talk shows later*  
  
TH: Seighart says: Can I ask a question? I guess that's yes can you ask Vega if he is Related to Raven somehow?  
  
Vega: Who the hell is Raven?  
  
Raven: Who the hell is Vega?  
  
TH: That answer to your question? * the boys are taken out*  
  
Lugia: Next stop, Shady has a question!!!!!  
  
* van is brought in*  
  
TH: Shady says:Van, how can you be so stupid and yet get a Blade Liger and an organoid?  
  
Van: Ummmmmmm. . .  
  
TH: Do tell. . . we where all wondering the same thing.  
  
Van: I'm a very special boy!  
  
TH and Lugia: * fall over, along with the audience*  
  
Van: Well what? * innocence*  
  
TH: Never mind that. While I'm at it, silvrwule47 also has a question for Vanny boy. She/he says: Are you sure that your Liger was not on autopilot 24/7?  
  
Van: Last time I checked, no.  
  
TH: And when was the last time you checked?  
  
Van: Last year.  
  
TH: It is on autopilot. And fish dares Van to: Run around the stage in his undies.  
  
Van: * is already doing that, in his boxers*  
  
TH: ACK! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lugia: * giggling at Van* No you're not!  
  
TH: Van get your clothes on and sit.  
  
Van: * does it*  
  
TH: Van question are very many tonight. Get me Raven.  
  
Lugia: * calls the spiders and they bring in Raven*  
  
Raven: What do you want with me now? If it's a striping scene, the answer is no!  
  
TH: I wish but no, it's not that. Shady want you to hurt/kill Van.  
  
Raven: It would be my pleasure.  
  
Van: Where is the pity in all of this?  
  
TH: I must remind you that he will come back next chappy and that no, I repeat no Van fans out there will flame me for doing this. I only fill in wishes that others tell me to do.  
  
Raven: What ever. * slowly tortures Van for the pleasure of those who hate him*  
  
TH: Righto. * dead Van and Raven are taken away*  
  
Lugia: Next question is from silvrwule47 and it's to Moonbay and Irvine.  
  
TH: * spiders bring in the two characters* The question is directed to Irvine, but for fun, I want Moonbay to be here too. Irvine, do you like Moonbay for her body or her attitude if at all?  
  
Irvine: I don't like her.  
  
Moonbay: * growl*  
  
Irvine: She has an awful voice.  
  
Moonbay: NEVER INSULT THE VOICE!!!!! * hits Irvine repeatedly over the head while they leave.  
  
TH: oooooooooooookay. That was sorta weird. But now, fish asks: would Harry ever consider fighting Bit? and if so would Bit except and is Leena really carrying Bit's baby?  
  
Lugia: She/he asked that?  
  
TH: Yup and I wanna answer. Here are the answers: No, No and No!  
  
Lugia: That's all folks we hope for you to review some more and please limit to one question per reviewer.  
  
TH: * takes her cards back* Sheesh, leave that girl alone for a sec and you get chaos.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bui bui peeps! 


End file.
